


Fireside [Rafael Barba]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: It's Christmas, and neither you nor Rafael have plans. So, you end up by each other's sides in front of a cozy fire.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fireside [Rafael Barba]

**Author's Note:**

> For @thatesqcrush Holiday B!ngo.

Christmas was, disturbingly enough, a fairly busy day at the precinct. The reason for it, was far beyond me. Usually, the bullpen would be filled with screaming prostitutes and crying middle - aged women. But, strangely, the precinct was quiet. I had overheard a couple of beat cops earlier, saying that the thirty - first district was, however, booked full for the week. But, somehow, we were not.

The night was so slow, that Olivia told us all to head home and enjoy our Christmas. I argued with her that I would hold down the fort for her, since I had no plans, so that she could spend time with Noah. So, now I was playing basketball with paper balls I made out of old case files, and the open trash can next to Amanda's desk.

It was already edging into the night, somewhere between seven and eight the last time I checked. The squad room, where I was relaxing, was already dark. The only light that kept the room from being emerged in darkness, was that of the hallway and my desk lamp.

When I got bored of playing little league basketball, I started scrolling mindlessly through my phone. The precinct was dead quiet, even the last of the rookies had already left. I couldn't help but think of how sad this actually was. I was a grown woman with no where to go on Christmas eve.

"(Y/N)?" I screamed and dropped my phone on the ground, shooting around to see a smirking Rafael Barba strolling into the precinct. 

"Counselor," I mumbled, bending to pick up my phone. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Rafael stopped walking and stood at the side of my desk.

"I should ask you the same thing," I sighed miserably, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm holding down the fort. How 'bout you?" I nudged my chin at him after he leaned his back against my desk.

"I was hoping I'd still catch Liv, I had a few things I wanted to go over with her. I'm surprised to see you don't have any plans though," I scoffed, standing to relieve myself from all the sitting I'd been doing for the past couple of hours.

"Got no where to be. How come you're not feasting on a Christmas meal?" he was grinning, causing me to smile in return.

"Me and my mother went out yesterday, since she's visiting her sister in Miami today. I was working so I couldn't go with," I nodded along with what he said. Rafael glanced over at me while I sat down again with a heavy exhaling breath. He furrowed his eyebrows at me as he seemed to be in thought. "Hey," he called my eyes back to him. "Why don't we head back to my place? Order some takeout, have a drink and watch some holiday movies, you know, make a night out of it."

I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach, and I knew that I was blushing. I glanced down at my wrist watch.

"Yeah, I suppose I can close up here," he pushed himself away from my desk with a satisfied grin, while I tidied up a little and switched off the lamp. 

***

I walked into Rafael's house with the same amaze as I always had when I was visiting him. Everything was so elegant and classical, it definitely matched his personality. One thing I took a particular notice of, was the fact that Rafael had indeed put up a few Christmas decorations. Nothing too extravagant, but I noticed a mistletoe hanging above the entrance of his kitchen.

A little while later, we were both sitting in front of his lit fire place on the floor, on a blanket, in front of his couch. I was sipping on a hot cocoa, and Rafael had opted for a glass of scotch since he wouldn't be driving anywhere. Although, I silently wished within myself that I wouldn't need to leave either.

The empty takeout containers were left behind on the kitchen counter, and here we were. Sitting, almost against each other while the heat of the flames covered us like a soft blanket. Rafael had switched the lights of, leaving us with only the orange glow of the fire and the bright city lights coming in through the window leading to his balcony.

We were quiet, but I'd like to think it was a comfortable quiet. We had spent the entire night talking about anything and everything. Now we were relaxed. I took the chance and dared to lean my head on Rafael's shoulder. I was ready to pull away at any sign of unease, but he simply slid his arm around my back and pulled me tighter against him.

"This is nice," I breathed in a whisper. I couldn't see Rafael's face, but I knew he was smiling.

"You have no idea."

I let my eyes flutter closed and simply relaxed into Rafael, reveling in his entirety.

"Thank you, Rafael. This has been my best Christmas in years," I confessed just as quietly as I had spoken before. I missed the part where I called him by his first name, and when I thought about it, I smiled.

Rafael placed a lingering kiss to the top of my head. I'd blame my burning cheeks on the heat of the fire.

"You're welcome, Cariño," I knew what that word meant and I tried my best to ignore the questions in my mind and the heat between my legs that could not be blamed on the fire.

"Rafael," I looked up at him, drawing his gaze away from the fire and towards me.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking completely satisfied and at ease. He never looked that way, never looked so... relaxed. He was always stressed and always held a stern and mean expression on his face. It was nice to see him so himself. Truly himself.

Now or never. I kept repeating over and over in my mind, in the hopes that it would help me lean forward towards him, if even just a little bit. In the end, I didn't need to.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, cupping my face with both of his strong, veined hands and leaning forward to press his soft, warm lips against my own.

Before I could even manage a protest, which I would not, he was pushing me down to lay on my back. He slyly managed to settle between my legs in one movement when my back hit the puffy blanket.

His lips never left mine, and I was quick to part my lips for him. He took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into my mouth. A gasp came from my throat when his tongue ever so slowly starting exploring my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his broad back, sliding one hand into his hair and the other one down to untuck his button up shirt from his pants. His coat, tie and suspenders had left his look long before he walked into the precinct.

I eased my legs around his torso, then moved my hands to the front of his chest to start unbuttoning it. Rafael's lips left mine, he smirked when I whined. He moved his mouth to my neck, starting by kissing under my ear. He pulled the skin between his teeth, biting gently before sucking, then he let the skin go and ran his tongue over the spot. There would most definitely be a mark there, come morning, and I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I tossed his shirt to the side, taking the time to slide my hands up his tanned, hairy chest. I first playfully tugged at his chest hair before moving my hands into his hair again.

Rafael pulled my blouse over my head and tossed it in the direction of where his shirt was laying. When I went to move my hands down to his belt, he pushed his hips up into mine. My head hit the floor with a moan leaving my mouth while he started grinding his rock hard erection against me.

"Rafael," I moaned, trying to buck my hips up into his to match his rhythm, and failing.

"You like that, Cariño?" he purred lowly in my ear, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. I whimpered pathetical as he grinded down harder and faster. I let out little gasps, my mouth hanging open at how wet I was getting at how perfectly he was rubbing against me.

"Please," I breathed, trying desperately to keep my eyes open. "More," I begged, before he could ask. I knew he'd ask, he had that sleek personality out in court as well.

Rafael sat back on his knees, pulling at my shoes, socks and pants until it was laying in a heap somewhere else. I tugged his belt through the loops, tossing it over my head, then watched as he stood to undress his pants and boxers.

The few seconds he granted me to openly ogle him, fully naked, was enough to push me into overdrive.

"See something you like?" he chuckled while he settled back over me. I lamely managed a nod and waited for him to make the next move.

He kissed and nipped at my collarbone while he reached behind to unclasp my bra. Both pieces of my underwear landed on the couch, I think. Rafael's pupils dilated as he looked down at me, naked beneath him.

"See something you like?" I threw his words back at him, not regretting it when it resulted in his fingers pinching my clit. I yelped, not noticing his sinful grin.

"Definitely," he answered anyway.

His mouth came down on mine, hungrier than before. He pulled at my thigh, gesturing for me to lock my legs around him again, and so I did.

The fire, I had all but forgotten about, gently licked across my skin, nearly burning the side of my nude body that faced it. Rafael didn't even seem to notice. I was so lost in the way he was kissing me, so passionately, I hadn't noticed that he was fumbling with his discarded pants until he was pulling away to roll on a condom.

My eyes were fixed intently on the action, causing me to yet again miss the sinful grin on Rafael's lips.

The room was dark, save for the fire, and it created this entire atmosphere where I couldn't help but feel something alone the lines of love for the man above me. The golden glow of the fire on his body, the heat of his skin on mine, I've never felt more at ease.

Rafael slid his length up and down my wet slit a few times, waiting for me to nod before slowly pushing inside of me.

"Ahh, Rafael," I dug my nails into the smooth skin of his shoulder blades, clenching when he grunted directly into my ear. As if he wanted me to know the effect I was having on him.

He waited a few heartbeats, allowing me to adjust to his size, before I gave another nod and he started moving. Slowly, stretching me so that I could feel every inch of him moving inside of me. He rested on his forearms above me, his head thrown forward into the curve of my shoulder. The sight must've been quite erotic from the side.

After a little while longer, his hips started picking up the pace, his pelvis grinding down against my clit in a way that made me see stars. Rafael moaned into my ear loudly, again, nipping at my neck to control himself when all I wanted was for him to let go.

"Rafael..." my intended words were lost on me. I pulled my legs up a little higher up his torso, causing him to hit a new angle. One that was making the back of my thighs clench. "More," was the only word I could manage before his mouth came down on mine.

I yelped when he bit my bottom lip and he laughed into the kiss. His laugh trailed off into a moan when he felt me clench around him, arching my back into his chest. His hips started stuttering and he put his weight onto his one arm so that he could unlatch my one hand from his shoulder blade and guide it between our bodies. I took the hint and started rubbing at my sensitive, swollen clit.

"Almost..." he groaned. I couldn't agree more. My thighs were practically shaking. Rafael's control snapped like a thin twig, he let out an animalistic moan into my ear again, a sound that I would never have suspected he could make. His hips thrusted out of rhythm until I was screaming his name while a powerful orgasm waved through me, and he was coming inside the condom.

His hips gradually came to stop and he slowly pulled out and collapsed onto his back beside me. He was quick to pull me into his chest. Both of us panting, both us hot and glistening with sweat, both of us truly at ease.

For several minutes, only the sound of our breathing evening out, and the crackling flames, occupied the silence. I took one last deep breath, and the panting sounds ceased all together, leaving only the flames to keep us from silence.

"That was amazing," I spoke first before I could overthink it. Rafael gave a dry chuckle, kissing the top of my head and starting to draw lazy circles on my back.

"I couldn't agree more," I looked up to see him with his eyes closed, with a contempt smile on his red, kiss - swollen lips.

"Rafael?"

"Hmm?"

"This wasn't a one time thing right?"

He chuckled, his eyes remaining closed.

"Not a chance, Cariño."


End file.
